


HERNST;SMUT

by dontdosadness



Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: M/M, hernst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontdosadness/pseuds/dontdosadness
Summary: Badly written smut!





	HERNST;SMUT

The cherry blossoms scattered all through the woods added to the serene atmosphere. Ernst was sitting on a tree stump, reading a book of Latin. He was concentrated in his book, listening to the chirp of birds above. The sun was beginning to set on the peaceful spring day, when a voice was heard. "What are you doing in the woods this late?" Ernst looked up to see his classmate, (and crush) Hanschen Rilow. Moonlight hit him, as he walked toward Ernst. "H-Hanschen..." Ernst said, putting his book on the ground and looking at the boy. "What are you reading?" Hanschen asked, picking the book up. "My l-Latin textbook..." Ernst stuttered, he was helpless. "I can help you with this." Hanschen said, before snatching the book. "Recite this with me...Litora." Hanschen prompted. "Litora." Ernst replied. Hanschen didn't know what happened, he stared at Ernst, glowing in the moonlight and cupped his face before kissing him passionately. He and Ernst were good friends, but 'good friends' don't look at eachother like that. "H-Hanschen..What are you doing?" Ernst asked, pulling away. "Are you uncomfortable with this? I can stop if you-" He began, "No..carry on." He said. Hanschen took the moment to kiss him, sliding his tongue in. Ernst moaned slightly at this. This was the spark that ignited what was yet to come. "H-Hanschen..what exactly are you doing???" Ernst asked once he pulled away. "Loving you. Are you okay with it?" Hanschen replied, moving away from him, which made Ernst shiver. "Very." Ernst replied, before Hanschen was on him again. He started at Ernst's ear, licking and nibbling it, "Ohh, Hansi.." He moaned. "Mmm, I know." Hanschen said, his lips trailing lower, stopping at his collarbone. Hanschen thrusted Ernst into the tree stump, before undoing his blazer and dress shirt. He then kissed down his collarbone. "H-Hansi..." Ernst moaned, lacing his fingers into Hanschen's hair. "Pull my hair..." Ernst obeyed, lightly tugging it. He pulled it harder as Hanschen went lower. Hanschen, without moving his lips, unbuttoned his blazer and shirt. Ernst pulled them off, gingerly. "God, Ernst." Hanschen said, out of breath. Hanschen noticed a small tint in Ernst's pants. Ernst almost lost his breath when Hanschen began to palm at it. He reached his hand in and stroked it. It didn't take long for Ernst to come. Hanschen pulled out and licked his fingers. Just then, Melchior Gabor walked by. "You boys having fun?" He smirked. "Fuck you, Gabor." Hanschen muttered. "Your boyfriend's mother sent me. He's late for dinner." Melchior said, before flipping off Hanschen. "Goodbye." Ernst said, putting his clothes back on before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to people who read this


End file.
